Resident Evil: Inferno
"They don't know, do they? What she had in store for them..." -Alfred Ashford, film. Resident Evil: Inferno is a fanon Sci-fi fan film written by Queen-of-the-Living-Dead. It is the sixth fanon installment in the Resident Evil film adaptations that is loosely based on the Capcom Survival Horror video game series Resident Evil; it heavily focuses more on Code Veronica. The film is directed by Paul W. S. Anderson. Its events take place between the films Apocalypse and Extinction. Cast/Appearances *Milla Jovovich as Alice *Ali Larter as Claire Redfield *Wentworth Miller as Chris Redfield *Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine *Mike Epps as LJ *Cillian Murphy as Alfred Ashford *Monica Belluci as Alexia Ashford *Logan Lerman as Steve Burnside *Oded Fehr as Carlos Olivera *Sophie Vavasseur as Angela Ashford *Iain Glen as Dr. Sam Isaacs *Cory Hardict as Rodrigo *Matthew Marsden as Alexander Slater *Derek Mears as HUNK *Michael Fassbender as Director Scott Harman *Summer Glau as Lisa Trevor *Tobin Bell as Dr. James Marcus Plot The film opens with Alice (Milla Jovovich) recalling the key events from the second film, with some being shown almost as through a bit of a flashback sequence as it often had with the other resident evil films. On September 30, The N - 2 Missile that was launched is seen flying above Raccoon City, reaching the towers, and then it obliterates the entire city. The escaped helicopter to which Alice and her friends had used to escape is caught in the blast radius, the shock wave dislodging a piece of metal that hurtles towards Angela (Sophie Vavasseur). Alice leaps in front of her and is impaled by it, seemingly killed in the process. The helicopter then crashes into the Arklay Mountains. Alice is recovered by Umbrella, but the rest of the occupants had already escaped before the crash site is located. Several miles away from the site, Carlos (Oded Fehr), Jill (Sienna Guillory), LJ (Mike Epps) and Angela attempt to pass through a barricade, but when Umbrella scientists scan through them, they discover that Jill and Angela are infected and they are seized. Carlos attempts to fight back, but he is also taken into custody, Umbrella expressing their interest in him giving his status with the UBCS. Jill, Carlos, LJ and Angela do what they can to stay together as they are carried somewhere inside of an Umbrella helicopter. Angela notices through a window that they are passing overseas off - shore toward an island. One of the Umbrella soldiers informs them that it is the Ashford Mental Health Facility and that they are going to be special guests there. Jill whispers to Carlos for him to not tell them anything. When they arrive, Angela is taken into custody and sent elsewhere while Jill, LJ and Carlos are taken to a holding cell for the time being until it is decided what can be dome with them. Jill tries to fight them off, but it overwhelmed and pacified. Meanwhile, Angela is led through the pristine facility where she notices many people who appear to be "catatonic" and nearly insane. She also meets up with Alfred Ashford (Cillian Murphy), her uncle who is also a patient. She learns that he was once the director of the facility before he lost his mind. He tells Angela that his sister (Monica Belluci) - and her aunt, the founder of the facility - will return and everyone is going to die. This is met with great skepticism by everyone as they all believe her to be dead. After taking samples of her blood, Angela is placed into a room with other children. Some are older than she is and others are even younger. Overall, the children are generally frightened by their environment and give her cryptic warnings about it. She meets with a teenage boy named Steve Burnside (Logan Lerman) who befriends her. He goes on to say that the Ashfords were once the greatest family of doctors in the world until her father created the virus. Angela claims that she was fully aware of it, but Steve mentions something else. He says that a rumor was buzzing around for a long time that the Ashford family had been experimenting on people long before the founding of Umbrella, trying to create "perfection". He warns her that when the doctor's come in to give them pills, not to swallow them. He says that they make the kids "do strange things". When Angela asks about it, he doesn't answer. Meanwhile, Jill, LJ and Carlos spend a long time in the cell trying to figure a way out. The glass is see - through, so it makes stealth almost impossible. In the opposite cell, a woman (Ali Larter) is struggling and kicking as two doctors push her inside and lock her in. They threaten her if she does not stop attempting to escape before she is quiet and exchanges brief words with another patient; this is met with no response before she angrily goes silent once more. After a while, Jill and Carlos attempt to talk to her to ask what was going on. The woman introduces herself as Claire Redfield and she claims that she was here to find her brother (Wentworth Miller) Chris Redfield after she learned that Umbrella had taken him here. (Most of the memories she has are shown through a sequence of flashbacks). He had somehow escaped and was supposedly hiding on the island somewhere. She made every attempt to escape as well to find him. Jill offers to help if Claire helps them. Claire agrees. Later early morning, around 4:30 AM, an emergency is broadcast over the entire facility and Claire, LJ, Carlos and Jill learn that Alfred had escaped his cell and released the t-virus samples as well as other experimental subjects-such as the Cerberus. He has also killed many doctors and run off to release the other patients. Unfortunately, most of them have become infected and now roam the halls as zombies. Claire manages to escape and frees Jill, LJ and Carlos. She shows them where the Umbrella security guards keep their weapons. After gathering enough, the three search the facility for Angela. Unfortunately, most of it has been placed under lock down and this prevents them from entering a few places without security clearance. They meet up with Director Scott Harman (Michael Fassbender) hiding in his office and he tells them that Alfred is loose in the building and they have to be careful because he is armed with a sniper rifle and could be anywhere. He also warns that Alfred also released several "specimens" as well to prevent anyone from following him as he went on the search for his sister. After fighting off several zombie dogs and undead, Claire, Carlos, LJ and Jill find Angela and Steve hiding inside the cafeteria. Steve offers to help them sneak their way through the ventilation systems because he had tried using them to escape once. The only deal was that he had to go with them. They agree and try to make way for the helicopters and are thwarted by Alfred, who attempts to shoot them for interfering with his search. He is shot by Carlos and runs off screaming. They chase after him and meet up with Doctor James Marcus (Tobin Bell), the head researcher of the facility. He explains that Alfred is not as insane as people believe and that Alexia is still here inside the building. Doctor Marcus willingly leads them to the lower floors after Carlos threatens him. They pass through the greenhouse where they are attacked by two Lickers. Afterwards, they continue lower where they discover gruesome scenes of experimentation - including one in particular - as well as a slumbering woman inside of a tank of fluid. Doctor Marcus explains that Alexia did it to herself. She became infected and to prevent the infection from destroying her, she was required to stay in a sleep mode for most of her life. When Claire asks about her brother, Doctor Marcus explains that he was never on the island to begin with. This horrifies, yet relieves Claire to an extent. Carlos demands that they be let off of the island and Doctor Marcus says that he could never do that. They are witnesses to something they cannot begin to understand. They don't see Alfred standing behind them and he pressed the automatic purging button which awakens Alexia from slumber. Doctor Marcus screams as Alexia punches her fist through the glass, right through his chest, killing him. As Alexia steps out of her tank, she turns to Alfred and thanks him for his hard work. She fails to acknowledge his bleeding and simply says "you will reap your rewards soon enough", leading the others to believe that Alexia doesn't have any care about her brother's fate. She assures Angela that she will not meet the same fate if she chooses her instead of her friends. Angela refuses and Alexia seems saddened by this. Eventually, an alarm goes off, signaling the lock down of the underground facility and Carlos and the others flee the scene to escape while Alexia is in pursuit, leaving Alfred to bleed to death. In the time that they are fleeing, Steve attempts to lead them out to the helipad, but he is attacked by a zombie dog and nearly torn apart. After taking them out, Angela pleadingly begs Carlos to help him, but Steve tells her he'll be fine. He says to keep going while he tries to slow Alexia down. They run and Alexia meets up with Steve, telling him that she can save him. He refuses to be "helped" and tries to shoot her, but the wound closes. She kills him by snapping his neck. Meanwhile, Alfred activates the self- destruct sequence to the facility to detonate in ten minutes before he collapses in a pool of his own blood. Several explosives detonate while Carlos and the others attempt to escape onto the helipad. Alexia appears through the flames and they notice that she has already started to change. As the helicopter starts to lift off, Alexia sends out several tentacles and wraps them around the helicopter in an attempt to stop them. Jill grabs her handgun and fires a shot at Alexia's forehead, causing her to release the helicopter seconds before the facility erupts into flame. As they are departing, Claire informs them that she's still going to be looking for her brother and that she will have to say goodbye. They inform her that they would be around when she needed them and she smiles. A mid-credit sequence shows Jill, Carlos, LJ, and Angela pulling up in front of the Chicago Medical Facility, dressed in black. Jill tells Carlos to be prepared because Umbrella is far from finished. Once the credits are over, several Umbrella Commando Officers are seen moving through the Ashford facility, poking and prodding at the remains. Leading the unit is a man addressed as HUNK by the rest. He observes the damages done before reporting to Chairman Wesker about the "retrieval of the sample" before it ends. Music Main article: Resident Evil: Inferno Official Soundtrack The music for the film was inspired by various artists and some score which is added from the previous films. Trivia *The name of this movie "Inferno" was changed from "Infernus" as the author felt that the original name separated it too much from the other films. *Many plot and aesthetic elements featured in this movie are taken from or similar to material from Resident Evil: Code Veronica, most importantly including the mention of the Ashford family. *The plot of the movie comes to center around three protagonists, two Carlos and Jill, with Alexia as the main villain. *Alfred and Alexia make their first appearances in the film. *It is the only Resident Evil film not to star Alice. *Claire Redfield wears a red vest, her primary outfit from her game appearances. *Claire and her comrades escape the facility through means of a helicopter, just as Claire and Chris had in Code Veronica. *Alexia's transformation is almost similar to Doctor Isaac's in Extinction. *There is a portrait in Dr. Marcus' office of an old man who bears some similarity to Ozwell Spencer. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC)